A Dream Is A Wish
by DreamHugger
Summary: It's said that our dreams reflect our heart's deepest desires, but do they? Janine doesn't know. All she knows is that her dream happened at the worst possible time, and now she has to deal with a determined Abe on top of her own feelings... What could've she possibly done to deserve that? Post Last Sacrifice; rated M for some smut.
1. Dream

**Okay, so I decided to write a Janine/Abe story, mostly because I ship them really hard and there isn't enough fanfiction of them. It's M because of Janine's dream and possible future actions... And yeah, I'm planning five chapters, but who knows. Enough of my ramblings, let's move this along.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Vampire Academy related, Richelle Mead does - if I did, it honestly wouldn't be that good.

* * *

His hands were on her; running along her curves in a soft whisper, cupping her in firm grips, teasing her mercilessly and sending restless shivers through her spine. Sweet nothings poured from his lips in a husky tone, making her ear tingle with the warmth of his breath upon it. Her body was on fire, moving frantically against his as he pushed deeper into her; she could feel her lungs burning and her muscles starting to clench, warning her of her fast approaching climax. The friction of his chest against her back was maddening and when she felt his lips touch her ear and whisper her something in what she guessed was Turkish, she felt her control start to slip from her grasp.

The gasp that escaped her lips woke her, and the guardian had to stifle a frustrated groan; it had been years since she'd last had that kind of dream and she was not pleased with what it brought. She was breathing heavily, like she'd just run a marathon; her skin was alive with the ghost-touches she'd been feeling moments earlier; and her body was covered in sweat, making her combo of cotton pants and tank top stick uncomfortably to her body.

Puffing the unbearably warm air out of her chest, she hastily shoved the blankets away from her body, eager to get away from the heat; and moved her small feet to the ground. There was a cool breeze coming from a window she'd left half open before going to bed, an idea she was blessing herself for at that particular moment.

Quick steps took her to the window, where she leaned over, peering at the dark trees in the garden. Her eyes slipped close and she took a deep breath, trying to empty her mind; but a colder gush of wind hit her, causing a shiver to run down her spine and the image of his hands on her body to flash beneath her weary eyelids. With a sigh, she realized that: apparently, it wasn't enough that she'd had a sex-dream about him – oh, how she wished that was the only problem – but the dream had ended at a rather unfortunate moment, leaving her unsatisfied and fidgety.

She rolled her eyes at her own situation and made her way to the bathroom, stealing a quick glance at her alarm clock – which glared a big number three in red blocks, back at her – on the way. Once inside, she checked her reflection on the mirror, noticing the tinted cheeks and dilated pupils. "You're not a teenager anymore, Hathaway. Control yourself." The short dhampir muttered, closing the door.

Her muscles were screaming for a hot shower, so she worked the faucet around, idly wondering if maybe she should take a cold one instead. Janine hated cold showers with all of her heart, but she knew they were a necessary evil sometimes; however not this time, she needed her body to relax, and there was nothing better than the heat to do just that.

As the scalding water slid over her skin, she took a deep breath – yes, she instantly started feeling calmer once her fingers began softly massaging her citric shampoo into her hair. Between the pleasing smell and the heavy air, clouded with steam, the redhead's mid started to drift away; something that – she'd noticed earlier – was very common for her during the precious moments she was alone with the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor.

Travelling from memories of her childhood, to her graduation as a Guardian, and to the moments just after Rose's birth; her thoughts danced fluidly, touching on things she had long forgotten, not really caring if she'd have preferred to not remember some of them at all. While playing around, her brain found a box, the one box she'd so desperately tried to push away.

Memories of him flashed back to her, making her groan in frustration. The last thing she needed was to dwell on how he used to make her feel – or rather, how he still made her feel, if her dream was anything to go by. And she ended back on her dream, his words coming much clearer to her with her mind in a sharper state.

He'd whispered "san çok ihtiyacim var" and the words weren't completely unfamiliar to her; she was sure he'd told her that before, likely in a situation not much different from the one her brain had provided with. Did she even want to remember what those words meant?

Admittedly, it was a dangerous game, but she'd always been a curious woman, even if it got her into a whole lot of trouble. After drying and wrapping herself in a white towel, her feet automatically making their way to her closet. She considered putting another pair of pajamas on, but she wouldn't be able to sleep, and she'd need to wake up after an hour and a half, anyway.

Need. The word vibrated in her brain, making her immediately remember: "san çok ihtiyacim var" meant "I need you so much"; he'd told her that several times whenever they had made love. With a pair of black slacks and a white shirt in her hands, she rolled her eyes and threw herself on the bed. Perhaps she shouldn't have made any efforts to remember anything.

Truth be told, after Rose had been cleared from Tatiana's murder and Vasilisa had been crowned Queen, Abe had been… Courting her. She felt old saying that, but it was the right word choice. What he was doing wasn't flirting – he did that to just about every woman – no, he'd actually befriended Lord Szelsky and found a reason to come around every so often, bringing her things like flowers and chocolates, and trying to sweet talk her.

She'd pushed him away every time, giving him several excuses ranging from work to their ages, but he didn't fall for any of them; in fact, the excuses only seemed to amuse him and make him even more determinate. That annoyed the hell out of her, especially because she was very aware that the only reason they weren't together was because she was afraid.

The first time they had parted ways had been hard on her; she'd just found out that she was pregnant and knowing what that would do to their lives, she chose to go away and not tell him. She'd thought she could handle everything and she'd been terrified of how he'd react to the news anyways. Hence why, after Rose was born, she buried herself into her work, taking absolutely no time off. So sure, she was afraid they wouldn't be able to make a relationship work and frankly, she didn't think she could handle a relationship with him not working.

As she was pulling her pants up, her eyes caught sight of her calendar and she almost fell down. How could have she forgotten that he'd be coming for a visit that day? And not only that, but he was actually going to be staying in the house for a _week_. If she hadn't felt like crying out of frustration before, right at that moment, that was all she wanted to do.

Usually she was very controlled, but contrary to popular belief, she wasn't actually made of stone, and she hadn't been with a man in – Oh God, had it really been that long? Anyway, the point was that she had no idea how she was going to react around him; it had been hard enough to turn him down without the stupid dream, what would happen to her with those images tickling her nerves?

There was nothing to do other than forcefully calm herself down and just deal with it like a grown woman – though she wasn't exactly sure how that was. As her finger quickly buttoned up her shirt, she took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself; that was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

**So, if you guys could tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it :) I'll try to update often, but it being my last year of High School, I'm not sure how that is going to work out...**


	2. Arrival

**First of all, my apologies, it took me a month to update this :S But please do understand, I was on exam period and I'm hoping to not go this long without updating this story.**

* * *

At six in the morning she strolled down the stairs and into the dining room; the Szelsky were early risers, especially for moroi who followed a human schedule, so she wasn't surprised to find them already seated and eating with Andrew – Lady Szelsky's Guardian – standing firmly next to them.

Ever so politely, greetings were exchanged; walking past the six-foot Guardian, he playfully whispered "Hurry up, Hathaway. I'm hungry today." And she smiled while shaking her head. They had been working together for five years and had grown rather fond of each other. He was kind and funny, he'd always let her have breakfast first and he was also very quick with the witty comments.

He wasn't bad looking; tall, brown hair, tanned skin, well built… And fifteen years younger than her. She was well aware that he had a little crush on her, but for the life of her, she couldn't exactly understand why; she supposed it could be because she'd sort of mentored him when he was assigned to Lady Szelsky, after all it she'd been his first charge and Janine felt like she should help. Well, in any case, it didn't make a difference; he was too young and just all together not her type. If she was to be honest, there was only one guy that sparked any interest in her; the most inappropriate one, of course.

In the kitchen, she ate a bagel with cream cheese and had a tall glass of orange juice while talking to Johanna, the cook – she was a sweet old woman, always making sure everyone would eat well. Tossing a rushed "thank you" on her way out, the Guardian took her stance next to the breakfast table. "Your turn, Hunt." She whispered, dismissing him from his post.

After the moroi finished eating, Janine got in the car with Lord Szelsky and watched as softly commanded Reggie to drive them to the airport. It wasn't necessary to welcome Abe at the airport and he knew that, however he always insisted on it – and made sure to take her along with him. You see, her charge always made sure to help his friend, another downside to the visits of the Turkish moroi.

She let the subject slide off her mind as the car stopped and they got out. Surely, waiting for them, were Abe and two of his Guardians. As the moroi exchanged pleasantries, she turned to the dhampir and was happy to see that she knew them. "Nikolai; Andrei." She nodded at them and they responded by nodding back at her.

"Ah, Janine! Beautiful, as always." He smiled at her, knowing better than to try any form of physical contact. She barely acknowledged him, not trusting herself with any words.

During the car ride, she started getting mad. Mad that he wouldn't stop coming after her; mad that he wouldn't listen; mad that he refused to do as she'd asked him. And by the time they arrived, she realized that, on top of everything, she was mad that she didn't really want him to stop; sure, it was annoying and her life would be easier if he left, but she would miss him. More than she would like to admit.

You know, one of the perks of living in a house with wards and following a human schedule is getting quite some free time. In Janine's case, that free time was exactly what she needed to stay away from Abe; that is, she thought staying in her room and busying herself with a book would keep him away, however, she wasn't that lucky.

"What's with that Andrew kid?" The moroi asked, walking past her doorstep with his hands into his trouser pockets.

"By all means, come in." The red-head muttered, marking her page and closing her book as he pretended to not have listened to her. "What did Andrew do?" She humored him, raising an eyebrow; it was likely the whole thing was just Abe being… Well, very Abe-like, but he obviously wouldn't leave her alone until he was done – she knew him well enough to be aware of that – so it was better to end this quickly.

"He was glaring at me." He stated, looking genuinely confused. When she pressed her lips together and gave him a confused look, he walked to her bed and unceremoniously sat down next to her. "He was giving me these evil stares and I can't remember doing anything to deserve them, yet."

She was squirming. Having him sit on her bed, so close to her, was driving her insane. She wanted to ask him to get up or kick him out of the bed or do anything that would put some distance between them and make her body stop acting up. "… He have a crush on you or something?" She heard his voice and quickly looked up, realizing he'd been talking the whole time.

"What?" The question left her lips before she could stop herself, and when he frowned at her, she knew she'd been made. She wasn't one to get distracted, especially when other people were talking to her. The Guardian felt the heat on her face and, if she was a betting kind of woman, she'd bet she was blushing.

"Janine, are you okay? You look kind of hot." A concerned expression took over his features as his hand went to her face, gently touching her forehead and her cheeks, in an attempt to find out if she had a fever. She stiffened as a shiver ran down her spine and her heart started to thump faster into her chest.

"Ibrahim, I'm fine." She tried; when his hand didn't leave, she sighed. "Look, I'm fine, okay?" This time, she pushed his hand away from her face, perhaps a little more roughly than she'd intended to.

"I see." He said, and she recognized the flash of hurt in his eyes that only lasted a second. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he was already talking. "I'll leave you to your book, then." He got up and walked out of her room, closing the door as soon as he was out.

Oh great, he'd barely arrived and she'd already managed to hurt him. Not that she should be upset about it, after all, if she hurt him, it was more likely that he'd stop trying to get back together with her and that's what she wanted. Still, she felt her stomach sinking and her chest tightening; the urge to go and explain it to him threatened to take over her.

The moment she touched the doorknob, she shook her head; she couldn't tell him about her dream and about how uncomfortable it was to be near him, because of it. No, telling him _that_ would, if anything, strengthen his resolve that they should be together and she wasn't sure she could handle it. However, she did have to fix the situation, so she took a deep breath, pulled the door open and walked out.

The room he always took was just two doors away from hers, meaning she didn't have time to talk herself out of her decision. His door was open, but she still knocked on the wood frame, hoping to get his attention. "May I help you?" She almost cringed at the hardness in his voice as he looked up from his phone and quickly looked down again, focusing on it once again.

"I… Uh…" She struggled with her words, looking at her hands; this wasn't something she was used to doing. "I wanted apologize… I've been…" She exhaled. "I've been rather stressed, lately." Her eyes traveled up, chocolate meeting black, and the amusement she found looking back at her made her stiffen.

"No problem." She heard him drag the words out, making his Turkish accent even more noticeable, as a smirk took place on his lips. Janine gave him a restrained nod and tuned to leave. "Oh, and Janine" He called, and she turned her head towards him. "there is something odd going on with you" In a moment, he got up from his chair, walked over to her and leaned against the doorframe. "And I am going to find out what."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she thought about arguing there was nothing odd with her, but she knew nothing that came out of her mouth was going to change his mind, so she limited herself to rolling her eyes, and walked away. Her suspicions had been confirmed in less than two hours, this week was most definitely going to be hell for her.

* * *

**Anyway, I'd love to know what you guys think about it!**


	3. Talk

**Okay, so I'm very sorry about taking absurdly long to update this, but uuugh I had the longest and stupidest block and, on top of that, school just kept dumping things on me :( Anyway, here it is - and I hope it's not too rushed, ok? I'm just not sure about this one...**

* * *

For two whole days, Abe was on his best behavior. No teasing, touching, joking, no anything that would make Janine uncomfortable. That made the dhampir suspicious – she knew him well enough to have in mind that Ibrahim Mazur was most definitely not the kind of man to give up; he was the kind of man who plotted and waited. And that was exactly what worried her, she was sure he had something in mind, but no one would talk to her – not even Reggie or Johanna, who were usually on her side.

The next day, she woke up, dressed herself and went downstairs, as she usually did. Breakfast was on the table and she could smell warm chocolate, her mind quickly associating it with the croissants filled with chocolate, which Johanna knew were her favorites and always made sure to save at least one for her. She was hungry, but the sight of Abe, sitting alone at the table, stopped her dead on her tracks. "Where is everyone?" The red-head asked, narrowing her eyes at the moroi.

"Most likely on a plane well on their way to my house to, maybe, visit Cappadocia." He stated matter-of-factly, glancing at his watch and then directing a half amused look in her direction when his statement sank in on her and her eyes widened. "Why don't you sit and have breakfast with me? Johanna made your favorites."

"Ibrahim, please tell me you did not send my charge to Turkey without me?" Her voice was low and dangerous as she fisted her hands, trying really hard to keep herself controlled. When Abe gave her a careless shrug, she snapped. "What were you thinking? What if Lord Szelsky is attacked? What if something -"

"Then, one of the other guardians will protect him; or haven't you noticed that Nikolai and Andrei are not here?" Her eyes darted around the room and didn't see them. She also didn't see Andrew, which wasn't a surprise at that point; he was most likely accompanying Lady Szelsky. "I'm not an idiot, Janie. I wouldn't put them in harm's way; I just wanted some time alone with you." He softened his voice.

At the use of her old nickname, Janine felt her heart clenching and her stomach turning violently inside her; the last time she'd heard him call her that, was when they were in the airport, sharing their goodbyes. "Please, don't call me that." She sounded defeated, her eyes burned and she could almost feel a knot forming in her throat. A confused expression formed on his face, but he nodded anyway.

When she finally sat next to him, he thought everything was okay; however, as soon as he opened his mouth, she shot him a well-practiced glare. "I'm still mad at you." She warned dryly. Her teeth sunk into a croissant, stealing a satisfied sigh from her lips as the chocolate touched her tongue, almost making her forget about the man sitting next to her.

Janine spent the rest of the day either ignoring Abe completely or staying as far away from him as she could. She even went as far as missing lunch and sneaking into the kitchen afterwards to get something to eat, which earned her a dirty look from Johanna, who muttered something about her acting awfully like a child around the moroi.

Truth be told, she knew she was being ridiculous, but suddenly they were alone and he wanted to "spend some time with her" and, if she was to be honest, she was scared of what could happen if she spent too much time near the man; her body hadn't been exactly reliable on the past few days.

After taking a shower, she settled on the bed with her book, not at all planning to go down to have dinner. She'd gone through almost a chapter when the sound of his voice made her jump. "You've been avoiding me all day." Abe went straight to the point while she tried to calm herself. It was bad form a guardian to be surprised like that, but she'd been really engrossed in the story. "Did I do something to you?" He asked, a frown wrinkling his forehead.

One of her eyebrows shot up and she scoffed at him. "How about sending my charge-"

"You were acting weird with me before that." He insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The redhead lied with a sigh, closing her book to look at him.

"Yes, you do. It started when I sat on your bed a few days ago." The moroi told her matter-of-factly and sat down on the mattress, his knees touching her feet, as if to emphasize his point.

Almost instantly, she squirmed, trying in vain to put some distance between them. "See? You're doing it again. Janie, what's wrong?" He ignored her earlier request about the nickname and rested his hand on her knee as he searched her eyes with his own.

She opened her mouth to assure him that nothing was wrong and tell him to stop using the damn nickname, but something in the way he was looking at her made her change her mind. "I'm just very confused right now. I mean, I know what I want and I think I know what you want, but I don't see how we could make this work. And I don't want it to not work out; I don't think I could handle that." Her confession came in a rushed murmur; her eyes cast down, watching as her hands traced the cover over her book.

With a chuckle, he lifted her chin with his free hand. "It's not that hard." He assured her, moving his torso between her legs and gently touching his nose to hers. "I already come to visit often enough, Lord Szelsky certainly wouldn't mind and I don't care about anyone else's opinion." His nose caressed hers sweetly as he kept on whispering. "There's nothing stopping us from doing this."

A shiver ran down her spine and her heart thumped loudly against her chest; he made everything sound easy, and perhaps it was. Perhaps she had been the one complicating their situation all along. Part of her wanted to stop and think it all over, maybe even talk about everything, but he was very convincing when he wanted to be. Especially when he had his lips softly brushing against hers like butterfly wings, barely making any pressure. A sigh escaped her as she waited for his kiss, but the moroi pulled away a little, leaving the decision to start the kiss to her.

"You are an ass, you know that?" The dhampir muttered and brought her mouth to his, finally locking their lips in a kiss.

* * *

**Oh, the next one is supposed to be smut, so it's probably going to come quicker (smut it's actually easier for me to write, anyway). If you guys could review, it'd be great. :)**


	4. Engaging

**Hi, you guys, I'm back! (finally) School's been keeping me so effing busy these days :( **

**Anyhow, I hope you do enjoy the smut, because I always get a little self-conscious when I post this kind of thing. **

* * *

"You are an ass, you know that?" The dhampir muttered and brought her mouth to his, finally locking their lips in a kiss.

She felt him chuckle and slide his hand to her face; slowly running his tongue across her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Shivers ran through her spine as she grabbed a fistful of his bright blue silk shirt and started to gently push him into the mattress, her mouth never leaving his. Janine liked being on top, which wasn't exactly a surprise, she liked being in control of everything – and most of all, she liked controlling someone as powerful as Abe.

As their mouths came apart, she firmly pressed her hips against his and smirked when one of his hands squeezed her thigh. "I see you are enjoying yourself." The words rolled slowly off her lips, making her Scottish lilt more noticeable than it usually was. He knew she was referring to the bulge in his pants; she had always been fond of teasing and that was something he found particularly attractive on her.

"I always enjoy myself when you're around." He told her with a charming smile before her lips found his again. Small fingers worked quickly through the buttons of his shirt, in a hurry to get rid of it as quickly as possible. After it was open, her hands traveled up and down his torso; he was a little more muscular than she remembered, but still not far from the moroi average.

When he sat up, keeping her on his lap; and moved his kisses to her neck, she realized how much she had missed his warmth and the way his larger hands took up almost all the space in her waist. "Nice bra." He whispered against her ear, causing her to look down and find that her shirt had already been unbuttoned. She was wearing one of her nicer bras – nothing fancy, black with just a little lace around the edges, but it was more than what her usual bras had. "Is that all for me?" He raised his eyebrows.

The red-head rolled her eyes – It had all been a coincidence and she was not about to stroke his ego. "Don't flatter yourself." She said while shrugging off her shirt and getting off his lap. Focused on the task of getting her pants off, she bent at the waist, sliding the fabric down her legs. Her head went up and, from behind a curtain of auburn curls, she caught him watching. "Would you quit staring and take off your clothes?"

With a chuckle, he threw his shirt on the ground, fished his wallet out of his pants' pocket, throwing it on her nightstand; and got rid of the garment. "Better?" He asked, opening his arms. She nodded and climbed back on top of him. Not a moment after she'd settled, he turned them around, laying her head in one of the pillows and settling himself into her.

He pressed a quick peck to her lips and moved to the spot where her neck and shoulder met; the moroi started to leisurely kiss her skin, causing her to bury one of her hands in his hair and arch her chest into him. With a quick flick of his wrist, he snapped open her bra and she eagerly helped him get rid of it.

As soon as one of his hands cupped her breast, the dhampir let out a satisfied hum. She could feel herself catching on fire and her breathing getting erratic; a shiver ran through her as his mouth lightly ran over her jaw to find her lips again. As he slid his tongue inside her mouth, his other hand softly trailed the way down her abdomen, making her trained muscles clench.

His fingers traced the edge of her black underwear before making their way under the fabric. He was quick to make his way inside her, thrusting slowly in and out and stealing a soft grunt from her. Janine was not a vocal woman, so Abe took pride in every moan, hum or grunt he could get out of her. The moroi could feel her hips grinding against his hand and her short nails digging into the flesh of his neck, and he knew she was close.

Their mouths came apart and he tugged on her bottom lip before speeding up; he started to move his fingers faster and harder in her. Her eyes shut tightly and her jaw went slack, she could feel the heat irradiating through her body as small white dots flashed behind her eyelids and her muscles clenched. She lay on the bed, panting heavily while he slid her underwear to her knees, so she could kick them out.

After removing his own boxers, he laid himself next to her, on his side, and started placing little kisses behind her ear. With a chuckle, she pushed his body into the bed and climbed on top of him, assuming her earlier position. She kissed him hard, sliding her tongue into his mouth, to enlace with his; and rubbing herself against him. When she felt him squeeze her hips, she removed her mouth from his. "Please tell me you have a condom." She said breathlessly against his lips.

"In my wallet." He answered, running his hands up and down her thighs. The dhampir decided to not question it; with a muttered "thank goodness", she reached to her nightstand and came back with the foil wrapper. It took her less than a minute to rip it open and roll it on him.

She positioned herself and lifted her eyes to his before licking her lips and slowly impaling herself on his shaft. She was tight; tighter than her remembered her ever being. "You are going to be the death of me." He groaned when she started moving her hips at an agonizingly slow pace.

Smirking, she clenched her inner muscles, making him groan again. "You are not allowed to die on me until we're finished." And with that, she picked up the pace, moving faster on top of him. As she slid down, he started to push his hips forward, going deeper in her. The dhampir knew she wasn't going to last much longer, and if the way Abe was gripping her hips was anything to go by, neither was he.

The heat between them kept escalating, and soon the red-head's sight blurred while her head spun. Between the clenching of her muscles and the waves of shivers running through her spine, she was only vaguely aware of her partner moaning her name in the midst of his own climax. She let her body rest on his chest as she panted heavily; he pressed a kiss to her temple and moved her to his side, smoothly sliding out of her, which earned him a whimper.

He got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, while she eyed him with a confused expression on her face. When she heard the noise of smoothing being thrown in the trash, she felt herself relax; she'd been afraid something had gone wrong. She got herself under the blankets and watched him as he walked back, barely believing what they had just done; he quickly joined her in the bed and pulled her to him.

"See? The world didn't end." He teased good-naturedly, running his fingers through the mess of curls her hair had become. He gave her his best smile, because he'd never miss the opportunity to gloat a little.

Janine rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Sometimes, I really don't know why I like you so much." Her voice was serious, but the hint of amusement in her eyes gave her away. "We can make this work, right?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yes." He answered, pressing a chaste kiss to her swollen lips. "Yes, we can." She gave him a warm smile and turned her body around, fitting her back against his chest as one of his legs slipped between hers.

Laying there, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his breath warm against the top of her head, she allowed herself to smile. They could work it out; they wanted to be with each other, so it shouldn't be that complicated, right? They could deal with that. More importantly, she found that she could deal with that; with having to trust him.

A yawn made its way past her mouth and she let her eyes slide shut and finally slipped into a much deserved dreamless slumber. Whatever they would have to deal with, they could damn well do it on the following morning.

* * *

**'Kay, here you have it! **

**I'd love it if you could review it, and next chapter is probably going to be the last one!**


End file.
